Meeting and Passing
by Elle Reez
Summary: In which Blue tries to steal Green's wallet. Academy setting.


The boy walked briskly across the courtyard and ignored the eager whispers of the other students. He kept his chin up and neck straight and kept the watchful eyes of the other students in his peripheral vision. The students gave him a wide berth as he made his way to lunch, which made him feel uneasy rather than prideful. His name was Green Oak, a hardworking boy who could often be found in the library, the science labs, or the battle arena. Being the grandson of the famous Professor Oak, he ached to rise above the expectations set upon him at birth, and then some. His intense green eyes were always cold, calculating, and controlled, much like the strict structure he expected of himself. The only part of him that failed to follow it was his hair, which spiked in every direction.

The girl patiently waited by the art building. She normally stuck to the shadows, mostly out of necessity, unless she wished to be seen. Her reputation for flirtation was emerging, yet her penchant for deception had yet to surface among the student body. Her schemes, which ranged from conducting pranks on a hated teacher to swindling the student population, were becoming more and more infamous, but nobody could put a name to them. Her name was Blue, a sly girl with a quick-witted tongue that allowed her to spin believable excuses for ditching class. Her chestnut hair framed her heart-shaped face and fell just above her shoulders, which gave her an air of innocence. If one peered too closely at her sharp blue eyes, they would see slight glints of mischief and feel uneasy. Blue took a quick peek around the corner and spotted the boy around the corner. She smirked to herself. He was too predictable.

Green picked up his pace, for he had finally moved passed by a large circle of students standing in the middle of the walkway. He rounded the corner of the art building and crashed into another student. He fell back, but caught himself with his hands. The concrete slightly scratched his hands, but they weren't much of a bother. The girl had fallen onto the ground, too, and was rubbing her forehead. He couldn't shake off the feeling that she had planned that.

"Are you okay?" he asked, more out of courtesy rather than care.

She groaned. "I'm fine." He stood up and offered her a hand, which she readily took. It was polite, after all. As she stood, she stumbled into him, so he steadied her.

"Thanks," she muttered, keeping her grin hidden and her eyes down, assuming the role of an unconfident, shy girl. She silently praised herself for how easily she was able to do so. She took pride in her acting skills, after all.

"Oh, Blue Volare?" he said innocently as she began to make her exit. "You forgot this." Abruptly, she turned around, about to demand how he knew her name. Nobody knew who she was, which made swindling and swiping much easier. She wanted to keep it that way. A mischievous grin, one that she usually held, graced his features instead. Her eyes widened when she saw what was in his hand. It was a deep purple Pokénav Plus, which was essentially every student's lifeline to tracking everyone and everything around the academy. She swore that hers was safely stored in her pockets. She patted them swiftly, but felt nothing but what she stole from him.

How did he—what?! "Give that back!" she demanded, rushing to him and attempting to swipe it from his hand. He held it high, for she was much shorter than he was.

"Wallet. Now." He held out his other hand, his grin growing even larger. Blue swore under her breath, hoping that he heard it. Sure, it was unbecoming of a growing lady, but she didn't think of herself as such. She fished in her pockets and reluctantly handed him the brown leather wallet. He placed the Pokégear in her own awaiting hand. Nobody ever stole from her, not even a rich boy such as Green Oak. Nobody ever could. She sprinted toward the science building. At least she was at least able to steal the key to the Chemistry lab from him. Green Oak was the first student to see through her guise, and she hoped he would certainly be the last.

Green watched her sprint toward the buildings from where he came, amused by her anger. She left behind footprints in the remnants of the summer dust, which he could easily follow if he wanted to. Blue Volare was certainly not the first person to attempt such a ruse on him, but he hoped she would certainly be the last.

He walked the opposite direction. He'll get that key back eventually.

* * *

 **A fun practice in description and parallels. I'll practice dialogue and the proper rules of third-person multiple point-of-views eventually. For now, I'm just getting stuff out of my head and hoping to see readers' reactions to them.**

 **The title _Meeting and Passing_ is a direct allusion to Frost's "Meeting and Passing." The meeting and passing in this story occurred in a less romantic way. To be honest, the meaning of that poem still eludes me, even though I did a presentation on it. Oh well.**

 **I thought the surname Volare for Blue would be ironic, considering that it means something along the lines of "flight" in Italian and she was afraid of birds. Plus, it fits with the Italian song "Nel blu dipinto di blu" aka "Volare." Not gonna lie, I found the song while trying to figure out a surname for Blue, and I thought it was perfect.**


End file.
